


Breaking Free From Crib Bars: Rogerina The Babysitter

by orphan_account



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Farce, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I suck at writing, Little!Brian, Little!Freddie, Littles, Non-Sexual Age Play, Rogerina - Freeform, babysitter, daddy!Roger, little!john, littlespace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This was based on an idea, I had for MyworldofGayFanfiction's Queen ageplay series. I decided to try my hand at writing it.Daddy Roger "leaves" for the evening and "Rogerina" is left in charge of the boys, but Brian isn't falling for it!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myworldofgayfanfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldofgayfanfiction/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Breaking Free From Crib Bars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601974) by [Myworldofgayfanfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldofgayfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldofgayfanfiction). 



> Okay I wrote this because I enjoyed MyworldofGayFanfiction's stories, even though I'm not into ageplay myself and had this idea for a while.
> 
> Brian-5 years old  
> John- 3 Years old  
> Freddie-1 year old  
> Roger-Daddy  
> Rogerina-Babysitter

Brian was suppose to be having his nap, but he was getting sick of this. This whole “age-play” and “littles” stuff, especially when Roger decided to be the daddy, for a change and made his bandmates be the Littles. Brian’s eyes were fixated mostly on Freddie, yes, THE Freddie Mercury, the most extravagant singer and performer in the world, who was at that time sucking on a paci and wearing nothing but a nappy which had cute little kittens doing cute little things while wearing nappies as well printed on the front, while snuggling a big stuffed, fluffy kitty cat. Reporters who were already constantly hounding them would have a field day if they saw him like this, but that train of thought was cut off, when a certain blonde drummer came into the nursery door.  
“Did my three little angels have a nice nap!” cooed Roger as he helped Freddie out of his crib!  
“Yes, Daddy” replied John Deacon, rubbing his eyes. Roger smiled and looked at his three sons.  
“Boys, I have to run some errands and do uh…some boring grown up things and…stuff and you’re going to have a babysitter!”  
“Daddy” whined John “babysitters are no fun!” the bassist pouted with his moustached baby brother following suit.  
“Boys, don’t be grumpy, it’s Rogerina, you like her, don’t you have fun with her? She told me you did!”  
“Because…she is YOU!” Brian mumbled under his breath, rolling his eyes.  
“What did you say?” Roger shot back “she’s a really nice girl, if she wasn’t I wouldn’t have her babysit you. Oh…” said Roger looking at at his watchless wrist, “would you look at the time, I have to go….uh get ready to go…and leave!” he said running out the nursery door!  
“Rogerina is coming! Yaay” shouted John, “YAAY” Freddie let out mimicking his big brother since he couldn’t really talk properly yet in his littlespace.  
“You know she’s REALLY Daddy” said Brian.  
“No, she isn’t! Don’t say bad things ‘bout Rogerina! She’s fun! Dontcha like havin’ fun?” John said to his big brother!  
“Yes, I do, but she’s Daddy!” Brian stated!  
“No, she idn’t” John responded.  
“Yes, she is!” yelled Brian.  
This continued for several more times, Freddie somewhat confused sat on the floor and watched his big brothers argue as if he were in the stands at Wimbledon, it was finally stopped when the nursery door opened.”  
“Hello, cuties” said a high pitched voiced, that sounded oddly familiar (at least to Brian, anyway)! The three Littles turned to see a blonde lady in a schoolgirl uniform, with a big grin on her face!  
“ROGERINA” shouted John and he ran to the girl, with Freddie crawling behind with a smile peeking out the sides of his paci.  
“and how are my most favorite little boys in the whole world doing?” she said as she lifted Freddie to her knee and started tickling him.  
“Do you boys want some yummys in your tummies?” Rogerina cooed with the Parsee Little still in her arms giggling.  
“I want cheese on toast” shouted John  
“Oooh” Rogerina said “how about cheese on toast…with whipped cream and sprinkles and chocolate sauce! And than we can order pizza..and make sundaes!” she than noticed the curly headed Little who didn’t look too happy.  
“Brian, what’s wrong?”  
John explained to the babysitter, “Brian said you’re Daddy!”  
“Brian Harold May!” Rogerina said to the child, who was much taller than she was “You don’t make up stories about people, if you say something like that about me, again, you’ll go straight to bed and I’ll tell your Daddy, that you’ve said naughty things about me! Now let’s go get some din-dins!”  
“Of course you’d tell him, you ARE him!” Brian said quietly, so Rogerina couldn’t hear him as he, John and Freddie were herded to the kitchen.

Brian stared down at the cheese on toast on his plate.  
“Brian, why aren’t you eating?” said Rogerina.  
“I’m not hungry!” he said  
“Nonsense!” shouted Rogerina “Do you miss your Daddy?”  
“Roger, stop it!” Brian yelled, breaking his Littlespace, prompting John and Freddie to both cry. “I thought we all agreed we should only be Littles and Daddies when we did this, now it’s just getting weird!”  
Rogerina looked at him angrily, wagging her finger “That’s enough out of you, young man!” she said “You’re going straight to bed! No fun for you!”  
Rogerina dragged Brian by the arm back to the nursery, removed his baggy t-shirt and shorts, dressed him in some pajamas (which had stuff like planets, stars, spaceships, astronauts, etc.), placed him in his bed, pulled the covers up to his chin.  
“Now, you go to bed and think about what you’ve done!”

Brian just sat in the dark for a while (it wasn’t really dark, it was early) he turned to his left to see his badger stuffie and than turned to his right to see a penguin stuffie.  
“Roger has gone mad and not just slightly” he said to Mr. Badger and Mr. Penguin, who just sat there, it was no use.  
“I know two little beans who need a bath” a voice from the hall said followed by a chorus of two loud “Yaays” in unison! Brian felt sorry for his singer and bassist, they were so young (in headspace, anyway), he couldn’t lift up Rogerina’s skirt and show them. Do 1 and 3 year olds know that girls and boys are different down….there. Why was he thinking about this, did 5 year old think about that kind of stuff?  
He thought for a while before the door opened revealing his three band mates, one in drag and the other two in towels. Rogerina switched on the light.  
“Aren’t you supposed to be beddy-byes?” Rogerina said as she laid Freddie on the changing table, removed his towel and rubbed rash cream on his bottom and privates while the singer sucked on three of his fingers and tried to grab with his toes.  
“Not tired” said Brian, he knew this “fun” babysitter was really his band-mate/pretend father, but he didn’t know why he was doing this.  
As Rogerina diapered Freddie, John walked up to Brian, while putting on his nighttime pull-up.  
“You still think Rogerina is Daddy?”  
“Uh…”  
“Rogerina’s not Daddy, cause Daddy’s a boy and Rogerina’s a girl and she doesn’t do things like Daddy! Daddy doesn’t let us have fun”  
“Doesn’t let us have fun? He let’s us have fun!” Brian said.  
“but Rogerina let’s us have LOTS of fun!” John exclaimed to his older brother!  
Brian was getting both confused and annoyed by all this!  
Rogerina had just finished putting Freddie’s kitten onesie on him and lifted him off the changing table.  
“Aww look at the cute little widdle baby kitty cat, I could just eat you up” Rogerina said followed by some “Om Nom Nom Noms” making Freddie giggle.  
He looked so cute when he giggled and his ear to ear smile made his moustache curl up, too  
Brian knew Freddie wasn’t being put to bed, because while in Littlespace, Freddie would usually only wear a diaper, even to bed.  
Rogerina walked over to Brian’s bed and picked up John off the top of it and dressed him in his blue teddy bear onesie.  
“Okay, cuties, let’s go play” Rogerina exclaimed as John and Freddie waddled and crawled, respectively, behind her.  
Brian laid in bed and continued to think of a plan. It had to be a good one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian hatches a plan!

“Alright my little cuddle-wuddles” Rogerina said as the kitten (Freddie) and the bear (John), sat on the couch and she put on a movie, she made herself comfortable on the other couch and pulled out her homework (how did she get that?) she noticed a phone next to the couch, she picked up the receiver and dialed a number. She waited a few minutes and began to talk,  
“Hello, Cindy! Oh nothing” she said as he played with the phone cord, “Just babysitting, you know how it goes! Well the little ones are cute, they’re 1 and 3, yeah, but the 5 year old, he was being kinda of a brat and I had to put him to bed…”.  
John and Freddie were bored, they didn’t like the movie, it was a grown up movie. John stood up on the couch and than noticed something, the couch was bouncy!   
“Hey, Fred wanna go bouncy”  
Freddie let out a gurgle and clapped his hands.  
In the nursery, Brian was still in bed, still coming trying to come up with a plan get back at Roger. That’s when he heard a thump followed by a cry.  
Brian knew that cry, it was Freddie and it sounded like he was hurt! He ran out the nursery into the living room to see Rogerina talking on the phone and Freddie lying on the floor, crying!  
“Freddie, are you hurt, let me help you up” Brian said pulling his baby brother up, the cries turned into giggles and he shook his head for no.   
“He’s not hurt, he just fell off the couch you know he’s stilla baby” John said.  
“Yeah, but babies can get hurt” Brian pointed this out, rubbing the back of Freddie’s head.  
Rogerina, put the phone on hold and walked over, “And what are you doing out of bed?”  
“Uh..” Brian!   
“I told you to go straight to bed!” Rogerina said not giving Brian another chance to speak as she drug him by the arm back to the nursery.  
“And no sneaking out on my watch!” Rogerina said, closing the nursery door.  
“I told you, he is totally mad!” he said to his black, white, and gray plush companions.  
Mr. Badger and Mr. Penguin said nothing.  
What was be going to do.  
He knew if Roger stayed Rogerina, that John and Freddie would probably get into more trouble and/or have a bigger accident, and he was not going to let that happen.  
John and Freddie had gotten bored again, and Rogerina was still on the phone completely ignoring the singer and bassist.  
“I’m bored” John stated, Freddie nodded in agreement. “Wanna play outside?” Freddie nodded again! “I don’t think Rogerina would mind” Freddie nodded yet again. The two crawled outside (apparently somebody left the door unlocked).  
Brian, still sitting in his bed devising a plan looked from the nursery window and saw his two little brothers waddling on the front lawn.  
“How’d they get outside?” He thought turning to Mr. Badger and Mr. Penguin, who still said nothing. “Somebody left the door unlocked, I have to do something!”  
Freddie was crawling in his kitten onesie, when he looked in the real bushes and saw a stray kitten. Big or Little Freddie couldn’t resist them!   
“Ki…Ki…Ki” he said pointing to it and than crawling after it. “Ki…Ki…Ki” he cooed, the cat than crossed the street, Freddie followed, so did John!  
“I have to do something” Brian said as he got out of bed and ran down the hall, luckily Rogerina was too busy on the phone to notice a certain curly haired guitarist in space-themed pajamas sneak past her. Running outside the front door it was off the nearest costume shop, “two can play this game” he thought, as he found the perfect costume and rented it.   
Freddie and John were still chasing after the kitty and luckily they didn’t get very far with their crawling and waddling, that’s when they stopped.…on either side of the road it was a toy shop and directly across from it was a sweet shop, they both squealed and looked at all the things in the windows. Their happiness was short lived, when they heard a whistle blow, they turned around to see a police officer!   
“All right, you two” he said “what are you doing out this late? Where are your parents?”  
John and Freddie looked at the tall policeman half-scared,  
“Lads like you should be home safe in your bed, it’s too dangerous out here for you at this hour!”  
He grabbed both of them by the hand and took them back home, being so young in headspace it did not occur to John or Freddie, that this policeman seemed to already know where they lived.  
Rogerina, heard the doorbell ring and had to end her call “Gotta go Cindy somebody’s at the door!”  
She opened the front door to see a police officer, holding the hands off two Littles, who looked at her with puppy eyes.  
“Good evening, ma’am, I am…uh Constable Officer Sergeant May and I found these two trouble makers roaming the street, I could charge you with child endangerment and neglect.  
Rogerina began to break down and sob, “I’m sorry! Please I’m just a babysitter, don’t tell their father, what I did, I’ll be in so much trouble, he’ll never hire me again!” She grabbed the cop’s leg and pleaded, “I’m sorry! Forgive me!” The police officer looked down at the sobbing schoolgirl,   
“Well, if I were you I’d put these two to bed, so they won’t get into anymore trouble” he said before pointing to Freddie “and I think this one needs a nappy change!”  
Before Rogerina could say another word, the police officer was gone.  
Rogerina took the two Littles back to their nursery, where she saw a curly haired guitarist asleep in his bed cuddling his badger and penguin toys.   
She smiled at the site as she took Freddie out of his kitten onesie and into a fresh diaper and nothing else, before laying him down in his crib, where he sucked his thumb as drifted off to sleep.  
She also helped John get into bed as he too drifted off to sleep.  
“Night Night” she whispered as she tiptoed out the nursery door. Half a hour later, Roger came into the room and smiled at the site of bandmates in their beds. He walked up to Brian and rustled his mop of hair!  
“You’re quite a good detective Constable Officer Sergeant May, you should be promoted!”  
Brian smiled “What are you talking about Daddy?”


End file.
